


I'll be at your side when you've had enough

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Timbitat's Femslash February 2021 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hand Feeding, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Rare Pairings, Service Top Kurokawa Hana, acts of service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Kurokawa Hana loves her wife with everything in her, even if she sometimes hates the missions Chrome takes on their boss's orders. That doesn't mean she won't comfort her on bad days.Day 2: Rare Pairs(For Timbitat's Femslash February 2021)
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/Kurokawa Hana
Series: Timbitat's Femslash February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141892
Kudos: 9





	I'll be at your side when you've had enough

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Don't Wait Til Tomorrow" by Yonaka.

Hana glanced up from her case file as the bedroom door opened, and frowned at the way her wife’s shoulders were curled inwards, like she was carrying the weight of the world on her slender shoulders. Chrome didn’t seem to realise she was home, which had Hana’s frown deepening.

A whisper drifted through her mind, courtesy of her brother-in-law.

 _‘She had a bad day. I cannot say much yet, but she was unable to prevent the deaths of some children,’_ Mukuro told her, and Hana grimaced. She might not like children all that much, but even she didn’t want the little brats to die of something that could be prevented.

 _‘Thanks, I’ll handle it. Now fuck off,’_ she added, giving his Mist Flames a ‘shove’ with her own Cloud, and Mukuro left – though not without the impression that he was flipping her off. Wouldn’t be the first time if he had been, really.

Hana watched as Chrome drifted towards the bathroom, undressing on her way. Her breakables were placed upon the dresser as she passed it, but everything else discarded where it was removed, and Chrome was nearly naked by the time she made it through the bathroom door. She still hadn’t noticed Hana, and that made her sigh.

Not just a ‘bad day’, but a _very_ bad day, then.

She set aside her case file and sent a request to the staff to have a light ‘bad day’ meal delivered to their rooms, and for mission laundry to be collected, and then sent a message to Sawada while she waited for confirmation.

_What happened?_

The answer came almost immediately, and made Hana grimace. No wonder Chrome wasn’t handling it well.

_Short version? Estraneo-type group experimenting on kids. Executed them right in front of the team before they realised what they intended and then escaped while the team was trying to save the kids._

Hana sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, gnawing at it for a moment, absently marking the house staff’s confirmation as ‘read’ before she replied to Sawada again.

_The rest of the team?_

_Already home with partners, all of them aware. Take care of your wife, Kurokawa. I’m handling the rest._

Hana grinned, imagining the tone that Sawada would have used if he’d spoken those words out loud. His relationship with Hibari and Reborn had been nothing but good for him and his confidence.

 _Good. If you need me, call_.

She didn’t wait for a response, switching off her phone – which would be activated remotely if there was an emergency – and then heading towards the bathroom. She removed her own clothes just outside the doorway, leaving them for the laundry collection, and then entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Chrome was seated in the big tub, beneath the showerhead, curled in on herself as her shoulders shook beneath the hot spray. She was utterly silent, but Hana recognised the signs of her weeping in how she hugged herself and how her slim torso heaved occasionally. Hana knew her upbringing had led to her always crying in such a way, when she allowed herself to, and wished – yet again – that she and Mukuro hadn’t killed Chrome’s mother so quickly.

Hana climbed into the bathtub and seated herself back-to-back with her wife, pressing back gently in silent support. Chrome didn’t react well to being restrained while she was upset, even if it was only a hug, so this was the best way to start.

Chrome remained as she was for a few long minutes, but then she started to press back against Hana, slowly uncurling from her foetal position and resting her head back against Hana’s shoulder, face turned away. Hana remained silent, one arm propped on her bent knees as she let the other rest, palm up, on the bottom of the tub to her other side. An offering, not a demand.

Chrome was sniffling quietly, just barely audible above the sound of the water beating down on them both, her breathing still unsteady and irregular. Hana kept her own breathing even, kept it slow and steady, knowing that her wife could feel her steady rhythm with how their backs were pressed together.

Slowly, so slowly, Chrome’s breathing slowed and steadied to match Hana’s – inhaling on Hana’s exhale, exhaling on Hana’s inhale – and she turned her head further to press a closed-mouth kiss to Hana’s shoulder as she slipped her hand into Hana’s offered one. Hana squeezed her fingers gently and waited for Chrome to decide how she wanted to proceed from there.

Sometimes Chrome would remain as she was now, just breathing with Hana and holding her hand beneath the shower’s spray. Sometimes she would want to be spooned, first seated and then eventually in their bed. Sometimes she would demand sex, would shove Hana against the shower wall and ride her thigh until she came, biting and clawing at Hana the entire time – Hana always let her, and always got Ryohei or Reborn (whichever came to check on them) to heal her wounds before Chrome could wake and feel guilty for it. And sometimes Chrome would just crawl into Hana’s lap and tuck herself into her embrace, cuddling there until she dozed off.

Chrome shifted, releasing Hana’s hand and shuffling about – Hana moving where directed by little nudges of Chrome’s knees or hands or arms – until she was in Hana’s lap, legs around her waist and arms tucked in tight between their bodies, her head resting on Hana’s clavicle. Hana wrapped her arms around her, loosely at first but firmer as Chrome relaxed, and waited until Chrome either fell asleep or showed a willingness to move out of the still-warm shower.

Chrome didn’t doze off this time, instead just falling into a slight fugue beneath the regular patter of the water and the steady breathing of her wife. When she finally felt calm enough to move, she stirred, and Hana’s arms immediately loosened about her.

“Let’s wash up and then get some food in you, my little love,” Hana murmured against her hair, and Chrome nodded, not ready to speak yet. She rose to her feet when Hana coaxed her to, and leaned into Hana’s touch as her wife washed her hair for her and then gently washed her body with the mildest of their soaps and the gentlest of their washcloths. Hana guided her to sit on one of the seats within the enormous bathtub while she washed her own hair and body, and then Hana was physically lifting her out of the tub to wrap her in their softest, fluffiest towels – she’d been taking hints from Skull or Hibari on using her Flames, apparently.

Hana spent the absolute minimum time drying herself, wrapping her wet hair in one of the towels they kept specifically for that, and then she was sitting on the bench by the vanity with Chrome in her lap, drying her hair with a small towel. Chrome just leant into her wife’s touch with a contented hum, the first sound she’d made since she stopped crying. Hana paused to press a kiss to her cheek gently, and then resumed drying her hair – and, once that was mostly done, her body.

When they finally emerged from the bathroom, Hana took quick note of the fact that the housekeepers had been as efficient and unobtrusive as always – the laundry was gone, and a food tray awaited them on the table at which they usually ate breakfast together. She made a mental note to talk to Sawada about the pay rates of his household staff, and then led Chrome – still silent, still following her lead easily – over to their wardrobe to collect the soft, comfortable robe that Chrome preferred on bad days. She put on her own robe, made of the same fabric, and then augmented her strength with her Cloud Flames once more to lift her wife in one arm – Chrome wrapping arms and legs around her to make it easier – and move them both to the bed, free hand collecting the food tray on the way.

She settled them on the bed – Hana’s back to the padded headboard with Chrome’s legs draped over one of Hana’s and her lower back against her other thigh, ass on the bed between Hana’s legs and head resting against Hana’s shoulder once more – and then reached for the first piece of cut fruit on the tray the kitchens had sent up.

She fed her wife the entire bowl, piece by piece, and then managed to get her to drink some water too. Then came the bite-sized pieces of cheese, and some soft fresh bread already cut into small slices. A small glass bottle of freshly-squeezed juice was last, and Hana smiled, relieved, when it was all gone. Chrome rarely ate enough, especially when distressed, so for her to finish the entire meal was a good sign. Hana rewarded Chrome with a gentle kiss once the tray had been pushed aside, onto the bedside table, and Chrome kissed back just as gently. Her mouth was soft and yielding and tasted of strawberry and citrus.

“Do you think you can sleep?” Hana asked softly, barely more than a whisper, and Chrome shook her head. Hana just nodded and leaned back against the padded headboard with Chrome’s head tucked into her shoulder once more. “Alright.”

There was no need for anything more to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> Timbitat Femslash February original post can be found [here](https://definitelynotaminion.tumblr.com/post/642053299287244801/hey-guys-i-made-a-femslash-february-prompt-list).  
>   
> 


End file.
